who needs coffee?
by Magic-Devil16
Summary: 'I think sex before 9am is more effective than coffee, don't you?


**Hey again readers, its been a while since i have posted anything but hey! I'm baaaaaack ;) ****I do not own Naruto i write purely for entertainment purposes (to avoide homework) so i hope you enjoy. I look forward to reading your reviews.**

Guren lay under the black silk sheets that clung to her naked body as she stared at Kakashi tracing the Anbu black ops tattoo on his left upper arm. Stirring in his sleep Kakashi murmured a little as he slowly woke to the tickling sensation on his arm. Turing onto his side he wrapped his arms around

Pulling her in closer and kissing just below her earlobe. 'Sleep well darling?' he whispered in her ear as he rubbed her hip comfortingly. She nuzzled her head into the pillow satisfyingly, smiling, listening to his rapidly beating heart.

'Babe?' Kakashi sat up hugging on to Guren's knee, moving his hand up and down her leg, lightly grabbing her inner thigh.

'Mmm?' Guren murmured as a response and in pleasure.

He started pinching just under her jaw and down her neck. Guren arched her back a little and moaned.

'You like that do you?' Kakashi chuckled. 'Or do you prefer this?' he leaned closer to Guren's neck and started kissing it, stopping under her jaw. He started biting on her neck softly, as the pressure he was applying to her neck increased so did her moaning and breathing. The harder he bit the harder Guren dug her nails into his back.

'That' Guren whispered in between moans.

'what about this?' he pressed his lips to her right nipple gently sucking on it, running his tongue over it every now and then, casually biting it once every few seconds. Guren's hands moved to his head, running her fingers through his hair gripping on the ends of it.

Kakashi's left hand ran down Guren's flat stomach and over her womanhood, she blushed deeply as she wasn't expecting the cool touch of his hands, she shivered at the sensation of his long fingers inserting her vagina and slowly pulling out again just so he could pound them back in. Each time he thrust his fingers in her, she let out an 'uh' sound. Kakashi's speed increased and so did her moaning and whimpering running her nails down his back.

Kakashi stopped the thrusting action and pulled his fingers out, straddling Guren he bent down and kissed her passionately, he licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance.

Kakashi began rocking his hips on hers, rubbing his rock hard erection onto her womanhood.

'Or do you like this?' leaning down he bit her hip and began to suck, causing a red mark to appear. He did the same to her inner left thigh, each time he bit harder a loud 'eh' sound escaped her lips.

'Oh, so you do like that, baby' Kakashi laughed as he pulled away, lying down next to her.

Guren sat, turning her body so she was leaning over Kakashi with her hands around his neck. She looked at his dark eyes; she smiled and leaned down to kiss him. Their kiss was full of passion, their lips moved together in a synced motion. Straddling him Guren continued the kiss, pushing her tongue inside his mouth, fighting for dominance. Rocking her hips against his, letting out small gasps. Kakashi hands moved how her back, digging his nails into her soft naked skin and resting his hands on her bum, Guren's hair on the back of her neck stood as his nails dragged down her back, giggling from the enjoyment.

Guren ran her hands along the wonderful set of abs that lay beneath her. The warmth of his skin was bracing to her coldness of her hands. Kakashi sat up and kissed her neck, starting at her shoulder moving his way up to just under the earlobe, biting back down her neck and onto her collarbone, sucking on it, leaving a red mark.

Guren pushed Kakashi's shoulders and pinned him back down on the bed, slowly sliding down his body, licking the delicious firm abs, her hands roamed his side and abs as they ran over the muscular body. Grabbing onto his shaft she began to move her hands up and down, pumping his cock, gaining speed. His legs straightened out and his toes pointed, enjoying what was happening to him, he grunted and moaned bucking his hips into her more. Guren leaned down and licked up his shaft, Kakashi's leg twitched underneath her. Placing as much as she could into his mouth, she watched his eyes widen and roll backwards. Smirking, enjoying the fact that she was making him receive so much pleasure.

'uh, baby' he moan a few times and he dragged his nails down her back. Guren started rubbing his cock with her right hand as she continued to suck, swirling her tongue around the knob. Grabbing onto her hair, Kakashi pushed her down forcing her to intake the rest of him, then slowly pulling her head back up. Guren resumed to giving Kakashi hand and sucking the tip of his cock again making him shudder.

Kakashi's upper body strength allowed him to flip himself and Guren over so he was lying on top. He began to suck in between her breasts, kissing his way down to her stomach stopping before her womanhood.

'No, keep going!' Guren whimpered, moving her hands to Kakashi's head and pushing it down, while reaching her hand down to his penis, she began to stroke it again. Kakashi dismissed the 'hint' the Guren had bluntly put out there. Kakashi moved his hips and positioned himself at her entrance. Kakashi spread her legs wider and rubbed his tip against her wetness, giggling at that fact it was driving her mad, he liked to tease. Making her whimper, from the rubbing sensation, she scratched his back again wanting him to enter her; within one quick moment he slammed into her causing her to cry out with pain, but also pleasure. Keeping that same steady pace, he pulled out of her and pushed back in, with each thrust Guren left out an 'eh' and an occasional moan.

'mmm, Kakashi' Guren moaned.

Kakashi smirked and let out a small chuckle and continued to move his hips into hers, faster and faster, harder and harder causing more pleasure, making her body shake underneath him.

Both finishing, Kakashi moved and lay next to Guren, panting. His calves aching, yet he still felt satisfied. Guren the same, breathing heavily her hands above her head.

'Kakashi?' she sat up and look down to the white haired man.

'Yeah baby' he replied, pulling Guren on top of him.

'I think sex before 9am is more effective than coffee, don't you?' she laughed as she traced he finger over his chest seductively.

'same thing? Same time? Same place?' Kakashi chuckled, before closing his eyes, cuddling Guren.


End file.
